piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ring of Thieves
The 'Ring of Thieves'It was a name used in On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, also known as the 'Stolen Ring'It was a name used in some POTC products., was a gold ring with a dark purple stone. What was, at first, a gift to Angelica, the ring would switch ownership throughout its usage. Angelica traded the ring to Tia Dalma, which would later be stolen by Captain Jack Sparrow. The ring would eventually end up back in Angelica's possession. History At some point, Jack Sparrow obtained this amethyst ring and gave it to Angelica during their first romance. In later years, after gaining interest for the Fountain of Youth, Angelica traded this ring with the mystic Tia Dalma for the secret of the Profane Ritual, the rules of the Fountain. Tia would keep the ring on a table in her shack where she kept her locket and other personal belongings.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide .]] Jack Sparrow would later visit Tia Dalma's shack during his search for the Dead Man's Chest. While she was helping him, Jack spotted the ring on the table and promptly stole it behind Tia Dalma's back''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. He would wear it through the rest of his search for the chest, and throughout the War Against Piracy.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' During the quest for the Fountain of Youth, Jack would return the ring to Angelica as they both danced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. Angelica would wear the ring through the rest of the quest, and while she was marooned on Sola Fide Beach.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides It is unknown if Angelica would keep this ring or if it would switch owners again. Behind the scenes *This ring originally didn't have a true name. It was referred to as the "Stolen Ring" because of the product's name, as well as it being a ring stolen by Jack Sparrow. But when reading Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, fans speculated that the name of the ring was "Ring of Thieves", as the section that had information about the ring was called that.KeepToTheCode - View topic - Jack/Angelica's ring *There was a deleted scene from Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides showing that Jack Sparrow gave Angelica the ring during a dance aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. The reason the scene was cut from the film for overall pacing and film length. However, its canonicity is controversial. While the scene never occurred onscreen, it is shown that the ring switches from Jack's hand to Angelica's hand throughout the course of the film. *Originally, as in the film's script, Jack Sparrow was going to kiss the hand of the Society Lady, and then was revealed that he stole her ring. But the ring prop seemed to conflict with the ring Jack stole from Tia Dalma in Dead Man's Chest, which he returned in the dancing scene with Angelica in On Stranger Tides. And so the item was changed to an earring. Ironically, much later in the post-production stage of On Stranger Tides, the returning-the-ring-to-Angelica moment was cut from the film for overall pacing and film length.WORDPLAY/Archives/"We Sail With the Tide" by Terry Rossio Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links *JackSparrowCostuming - Rings Notes and references it:Anello di Angelica Category:Clothing